Just an Epilogue
by unicorn watcher
Summary: As the title implies, just an Epilogue. This is for The Two Princesses of Bamarre.


I smiled as I looked in the nursery window at my beautiful newborn baby girl. Rhys and I had named her Meryl for my sister, or my former sister I should say. She is now a fairy. She had died of the Gray Death just last year, but minutesafterwards fairies revived her just long enough for her to make a choice, to die or become a fairy. She chose to become a fairy.

That was a very eventful year. I left home to find the cure for the Gray Death, got tricked by a specter twice, got captured by a dragon, escaped from the dragon's clutches after I found the cure to the Gray Death, and all the while I was finding my courage. Then I returned to Bamarre to find my sister in the final stage of the Gray Death, the fever. Rhys and I got to the waterfall as quickly as possible with my seven-league boots. We met some villagers along the way who were willing to show us where the waterfall was. Along the way Rhys confessed his love to me. I had been infatuated with him ever since I met him, when he became my father's apprentice sorcerer. When we reached the waterfall we were ambushed by ogres and gryphons. The villagers, Meryl, and Rhys had defeated them while I was passed out due to an ogre.

Fairies came down from Mount Ziriat to help the rest rid of the monsters. The fairies were very kind to us and helped Rhys and I become healthy again. There on Mount Ziriat I met Bamarre's greatest hero, Drualt, the main charcter of the epic poem, _Drualt. _And there on Mount Ziriat Rhys and I became husband and wife. He became Prince Rhys and I became a sorcerer's wife.

Now we have this beautiful daughter I am looking in on. I spot Rhys coming twards me with a grin on his face. "What?" I ask him.

"I'm just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world looking at the most beautiful baby girl in the world." I smiled and he smiled back. "I love you Princesses Adelina."

"I love you more Prince Rhys." I giggled. This was a game we always played. He took me in his arms and hugged me close. I rested my head on his chest and felt his sorcerer's flame burning as we lifted a few inches above the castle floor.

"No Addie, I love you more." he wispered into my hair, which had gotten thicker than before. Come to think of it, I was different all over. I walk with a bit more confedince, and I am no longer afraid of my own shadow. I'm much braver than before I left home, now Rhys and I are planning to leave home once again to fight more monsters. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Rhys asked in concern.

"It's just that I don't want to leave Meryl when she's so helpless like this. She's just an infant." I have been feeling this way ever since we found out about the specter uprising in the east. Nearly fifty people have gone missing due tothe hundreds upon hundreds of specter all over the place.

"It's ok Addie." Rhys consoled me, "Bella will take good care of her, just like she took good care of you and Meryl."

"Yes, I guess your right, but are we going to do this all the while she is growing up? I don't want to be like my father and miss her grow into a young woman."

"We won't miss it. I wouldn't miss that for the world." I smiled, reasurred. "Now come on, lets go to dinner." he put me down and took my hand and we walked dowm the hall to the dinning hall.

We are expecting a visit from Meryl sometime. I am hopeing it will be before we leave, she has yet to see baby Meryl. I cannot wait to see her, she has visited twice this year and one time was with Drualt. I hope they are getting on as well as Rhys and I are, we are quite happy. "Addie!" I heard a vioce say. I spun around and saw Meryl with Drualt.

"Meryl!" I ran to her and hugged her, "I missed you. Have you seen the baby yet?"

"No! I didn't know you had a child! Oh I bet she is beautiful, let's go see." she said egarly.

"Wait let's go find Rhys first." we found him in his study, looking at maps and things we will need for the trip. "Hi Honey, Meryl and Drualt are here to see Meryl." he turned to look at us with a wide grin on his face.

"So nice to see you two! How have you been?"

"Good, good. How about you." Meryl said casually.

"Great, just great. A bit busy now that the baby has been born, but we're doing great. Would you like to see the baby?"

"Oh yes let's!" Drualt and Meryl said together. "If she looks anything like you two, she is the prettiest little girl in the world."

I smiled and Rhys smiled too. He took my hand and we led them to the nursery. We stopped at the window and looked in. "Would you like to hold her?" I asked Meryl.

"Oh yes, can I?"

"Sure, I'll get her." I walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped in. I walked over to her cradle and picked her up, blankets and all. "Hello sweetheart." I wispered in her ear as we walked to the door. I cradled her in my arms as I showed Meryl and Drualt.

"Oh she is so beautiful!" Meryl cried. "Just like her mother."

"Hem-hem." Rhys coughed.

"And her father. May I hold her?"

"Yes, but please be careful." I passed her over into Meryl's arms. Meryl carefully took her and sang softly.

"Hush now my child, please don't cry. Now I am here for you, sweet litte girl of mine." Rhys and I smiled at eachother and he held me close. For that one minute the world was alright, and I forgot about the specter uprising in the east, or anything else for that matter. None of that mattered right now, because I had my husband, my sister, my daughter, and my good friend all at my side.

_Well how do you all like it? My first fanfic for The Two Princesses of Bamarre. Please Review Review Review! I just made up that song off the top of my head, how do you like it?_


End file.
